SC Episode 9
|romname = Ierō Tenparansu |chapters = 136-139 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |airdate = May 30, 2014 |previous = The Devil |next = Emperor and Hanged Man (1) }} |Ierō Tenparansu}}STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト is the thirty-fifth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime and the ninth episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. It covers the second half Chapter 136 through Chapter 139 of the manga. Summary The episode begins with Jotaro, Anne and Kakyoin walking together somewhere in Singapore. Jotaro decides to buy some chilled coconut juice for everyone at an ice cream kiosk. Kakyoin attempts to pay the cashier when a man suddenly snatches his wallet. Kakyoin uses his Stand, Hierophant Green, to trip the snatch thief. With a crazed expression, he proceeds to break the thief's nose and tourture him by repeatedly breaking his back nonstop. Jotaro stops Kakyoin from doing so and becomes suspicious of Kayoin. Kakyoin explains that he was just exhausted from the trip so he was in a bad mood. Jotaro however thinks he was enjoying it. Jotaro informs Kakyoin that the group will be leaving for India tomorrow so he plans on taking a cable car to Singapore Station to reserve tickets. Kakyoin notices four rhinoceros beetles on a tree nearby. Anne calls Kakyoin and sees a rhinoceros beetle's leg in his mouth. He proceeds to swallow it and appears to expand in size. Anne runs towards Jotaro out of fear towards Kakyoin's bizarre attitude. At the cable car station, Kakyoin asks for the cherry on Jotaro's ice cream and attempts to push him over the rail guard. Jotaro manages to save himself and pull himself up as Kakyoin states that he was just kidding and proceeds to play with the cherry on his tongue. The cherry drops on the floor and Kakyoin taunts Jotaro as well as pick up the cherry on the floor, eat it and again mysteriously expands in size. When a cable car had arrived, Jotaro tells Kakyoin to get on the cable car and get lost since he has been possessed. Jotaro punches Kakyoin in the jaw when Kakyoin's jaw unexpectedly dislocates and is launched into the cable car. Kakyoin refutes Jotaro's statement by saying that he's not actually possessed rather he is a completely different person as Jotaro immediately realizes. The impostor reveals that he has been growing in size. After Jotaro boards the cable car, the impostor reveals that he has a Stand that combines with whatever flesh that he consumes and even normal people can see and touch the Stand, which goes by the name of Yellow Temperance after the Tarot card Temperance. The user reveals his true form and informs Jotaro about a small yellow blob from his Stand on his finger. He explains that the small blob will slowly consume his body and expand in size. Jotaro uses his Stand, Star Platinum, to try attacking the Stand user but ends up having his arm burnt by Yellow Temperance. As Anne calls Joseph Joestar about the current situation, Jotaro jumps out out of the cable car to escape from the Stand user. He tries to burn off the blob but ends up making it spread across his hand. He jumps onto and enters another cable car in an futile attempt to cool down the blob with a boy's ice pop but ends up making the blob dig deeper into his hand. A woman on the same cable car tells him that fire and ice don't work on it and consumes a puppy as she reveals herself to be the Stand user in disguise. The Stand user tells Jotaro that Yellow Temperance is nigh invincible but Jotaro reverts to a final secret techinque that is running away as he uses his Stand, Star Platinum, to punch a hole in the cable car and jumps down along with the Stand user. As the Stand user lands in water with Jotaro, he opens his Stand's guard to allow himself to breathe. Jotaro finally manages to attack the Stand user and interrogates him about the remaining Stand users coming to assassinate them. He also reveals the identity of a Stand user by the name of J.Geil, a man with two right hands, with a Stand named after The Hanged Man Tarot card which is the same man who killed Jean Pierre Polnareff's sister. He explains that J.Geil's abilities revolve around mirrors. The Stand user spots an opportunity to disable Jotaro by transporting his Stand through a manhole into a drainage pipe and catches him. Jotaro states that the Stand user was only lucky until that point and manages to counter it by using Star Platinum to punch the drain and increase water pressure which was enough to break the manhole open and send him flying back into the water. The Stand user begs for mercy but Jotaro responds by saying he's too pathetic to talk to anymore and proceeds to finish him off with a barrage of punches by Star Platinum. The Joestar group is now seen on a train to India. Polnareff now knows the identity of the man with two right hands, J.Geil. Avdol informs the group that Anne has left the group to try and find her father back in Singapore. Although doubtful of her purpose, Polnareff states that he'll miss her. Jotaro says that the Stand user apparently had already transformed by the time they arrived at the hotel. Kakyoin asks for the cherry on Jotaro's plate and plays with it on his tongue in the same manner as the Stand user's when he was under disguise. In an adjacent train car, Anne is shown sleeping and mumbling Jotaro's name. Appearances Stands *Star Platinum *Yellow Temperance }} Manga/Anime Differences *The anime extended the phone call scene with Joseph and Ann. Kakyoin shows up in Joseph's hotel room explaining that Jotaro left him behind, he was sunbathing and so missed the most recent developments. This explains the real Kakyoin's absence during this time which was left unexplained in the manga. Trivia * During Jotaro's confrontation and suspicion of Kakyoin's behavior, a bunch of children gather around in astonishment at four rhinoceros beetles. This is either a reference or foreshadowing to one of the 14 phrases from DIO's diary and the events of Stone Ocean. References Navigation Category:Episodes